


（堂良）祝好（六）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（六）

案件告一段落，行政队的孩子们终于盼到了少有的两日假期，都缠着孟鹤堂让他带着出去玩。孟鹤堂也是被小孩们缠的没办法，答应了下来。  
“老朱也带着九良一起呗。”孟鹤堂趁着朱鹤松和周九良都来了，也张罗着。  
朱鹤松摇头说，“你们带着九良去吧，我不喜欢太热闹的地方。”  
孟鹤堂向来是知道朱鹤松脾气的人，也没强求，又问问周九良，“九良，那一起？”  
周九良看看朱鹤松，又看看孟鹤堂，终是点了点头，跟他们一起出了门。  
“你们俩跟贤儿的车，那俩跟九芳一起去吧，九良过来做我的车来。”孟鹤堂安排着人员调度，把周九良放在自己身边，他向来知道小孩儿脾气慢，怕和其他人处不来尴尬。  
秦霄贤喊了一声，“孟哥，还去老地方吗？”孟鹤堂扭头道，“是啊，你们路上小心啊”  
其他两辆车开着走着，也是年纪小，开的快，一会儿就追不上了。  
“这群孩子，开太快了也。”孟鹤堂嗔怪的说着。  
周九良坐在副驾，抱着自己的包，扯着包带子，哼哼唧唧的问，“孟哥我们去哪儿啊。”  
孟鹤堂看了他一眼，笑着说，“我们啊，我们去迪厅啊。”  
“蹦迪吗？”周九良有些意外，没想到这些看起来一本正经的刑警们，日常休闲居然是去蹦迪！  
孟鹤堂似乎看出来小孩儿的疑惑，说，“你也别嫌我们不正经啊，平时工作压力太大，脑袋里的弦崩的太紧了，这算是我们集体可以一起接受的解压方式了。你来试试，不习惯下次咱去别的地儿啊。”  
周九良咬了咬嘴唇，虽说早就成年了，他心思还和小孩儿一样，有些扭捏的说，“不是，孟哥，我…我没去过。”  
孟鹤堂惊奇的看着他，问“你这什么情况？上大学的时候这么乖的嘛？都不去迪厅啊。”  
周九良一直性格不太好，也没什么朋友，平时就一个学习吃饭，也没人带他玩儿，自己就更别提去什么酒吧迪厅了。他唔哝着嗯了一声，孟鹤堂也就笑笑没在说话了。  
“诶，小九良，你这么乖，大学里有没有找过女朋友啊。”孟鹤堂八卦的心燃了起来，顺势问了一嘴。  
周九良耳朵一下就红了，眼睛直瞟孟鹤堂，看他笑着一副很好奇的样子，也就摇了摇头，说，“没有。”  
孟鹤堂假意自责的说，“哎呀，这么乖一孩子，天哪我今儿领你去迪厅倒是带你多见点儿呢还是一场罪过哦。”  
周九良脸都红了，也不再接话，孟鹤堂看着小孩儿害羞到说不出话的样子，心里不禁感叹。  
真可爱啊！

到了地方，孟鹤堂看着门口停着熟悉的车，心说小崽子们跑挺快啊。他领着周九良就进去了。  
一打开门，喧闹的音乐声似乎要把周九良掀翻。孟鹤堂带着他绕场一周才看见提前到的那几位开的卡座。  
“孟哥，九良，你们可来了，等你们半天了都。”秦霄贤见两人来了，急忙倒酒让座，把两人让进里面。  
孟鹤堂笑着说，“你们先到了就先下去玩儿呗，等我们干嘛。”  
秦霄贤像一只巨大的狗狗，撒着娇说，“那不行，得等队长来拍板了我们才敢开始呀。”  
孟鹤堂弹了下他的脑门，“哎哟是不是啊，得了得了，去玩儿吧，玩儿的开心点啊。”  
“得令~”几个小的下了舞池，开开心心的跟着节奏蹦啊扭啊，昨天还在为案子烦恼，说出了都没人信。  
孟鹤堂看了他们几眼，自己抄起一杯龙舌兰酒喝了一口，扭头问周九良，“怎么样九良，这个环境你还能适应吗？要是嫌吵就说，我带你出去透透气去。”  
周九良感觉耳膜有些难受 但也不是不能适应，就点了点头。想着拿点东西喝，也不知道什么饮料酒精含量少些。  
“能喝酒吗？”孟鹤堂问他，孟鹤堂自己似乎想到了些什么，“也是，这么乖一孩子我问人喝不喝酒酒。喝这个吧，是柠檬汁兑的气泡水。”孟鹤堂递过来了一杯青青的饮料，杯里的冰块儿互相敲打着，发出悦耳清脆的声音。  
“孟哥你不来跳会儿？”秦霄贤没一会扭回头来找孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂看了一眼周九良，说，“你们玩儿吧，我在这陪会儿九良。”  
秦霄贤上来喝了口水，说“没事儿，我陪着一样，孟哥你去玩儿会呗。”  
周九良看出来孟鹤堂其实心里也痒痒的，就很知趣的说，“没事儿孟哥，不用管我，你去玩儿吧。”  
孟鹤堂看了看周九良，点了点头说，“行，那我下去玩儿会儿，你要不舒服，安排秦霄贤给你跑，一样的哈。”  
看着孟鹤堂走去舞池，他随手解开了两颗衬衫扣子。本就生的英俊的孟鹤堂，在昏暗的灯光下更显出一股子迷人的魅惑力。  
秦霄贤自己喝了口就，也不知是自言自语还是对着周九良说的  
“孟哥跳舞了嘿，好绝一男的！”


End file.
